


She Never Planned This

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: The musings of Michelle Jones as she thinks she didn't sign up for this.





	She Never Planned This

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that is basically MJ thinking, haha. Hope you like it, please leave comments.

Michelle Jones never planned this. ‘This’, being falling in love. Well, she thought the expression ‘falling in love’ had too much of a deep, serious meaning, but it was better than ‘having a crush’, she concluded. So, ‘falling in love’ it is. For Peter Parker.

Michelle usually planned stuff, like, what books she was going to read in a week. What snacks she was going to buy at the grocery store after school. Of course, she couldn’t plan everything nor foresee the future, like that time she planned to go to a different street, thinking that in that route, she would arrive earlier at home, in the end, there was a leakage of sewage in that street, and a fast car passed by her side, making the muddy water go flying in her direction, leaving her favorite long black skirt stained with dirt. She arrived home a few minutes earlier, yes, but then she had to spent a ton of time trying to clean her skirt.

She could plan her life, and things still could go to hell. Like her skirt, she couldn’t save her skirt. So, basically, when she started to observe Peter, not because she was obsessed, no, but because he was acting weird, well weirder, and that was kind of interesting, then of course, later, things went to hell.

Peter’s puppy smile, the goofy and genuine kindness, even the stupid way he acted that could fool someone into thinking he wasn’t some kind of genius, everything, was cute. And then, Michelle remembered that he resembled the Golden Retriever she had in her childhood. Oh, she missed him, but she had to give up the dog to her grandmother when her family moved to an apartment. Anyway, she had some kind of good feeling about Peter, he was good kid after all, she could see that.

Putting things into perspective, maybe Michelle really had it coming, and was only fooling herself to believe she had everything under control. She doesn’t remember the last time she decided it was a good idea to “stalk” someone, because there wasn’t a time like that before. Maybe in the very beginning, in the back of her mind she already knew what she was getting herself into, but ignored it. As if her heart betrayed her brain. She absolutely hated those cheesy thoughts, but soon learned that they come together with the ‘falling in love’ situation, which sucked, because besides dealing with Peter’s adorable face in a daily basis, she had to tolerate herself and those thoughts without punching herself in the middle of the school hallway because she just saw him smile and maybe it came to her mind that he looked brighter than the sun. Pathetic, really.

After the rage phase passed, (she actually threw a pencil at Peter’s direction during class, out of anger, she missed it, but anyway) Michelle accepted it, like that pop song she heard playing one time at a store, ‘the heart wants what it wants’. Even though she related to one phrase of a pop song that she heard by chance, it didn’t mean that she was going to go and look for romantic songs to mope to, no, there was a limit, she wouldn’t go there. Well, maybe some Mariah Carey wouldn’t hurt… No. She definitely wouldn’t go there, she had self control. 

After she became Decathlon captain, she thought she could become friends with Peter and Ned, maybe it would help overcome the romantic feelings, replacing those for friendship feelings. It didn’t work but still. It was better to talk to him like a regular person, and not just obsessing over him in the shadows, and giving him the middle finger whenever she felt like it. The last time she did it was at the Homecoming dance. The night that she knew he would somehow fuck up things with Liz, but still she couldn’t help but look wistfully at them. That night was also the night that she had the confirmation that Peter Parker, was in fact, Spider-Man. After the mess that happened in DC, she just needed one more little thing to be sure her assumptions were right. The day after the dance she found out; Spider-Man took down a dangerous criminal with crazy high tech, that criminal being Liz’s dad, during the Homecoming night. Michelle felt bad for him, because really? What kind of fucked up luck is that?

Michelle fell in love with a superhero. Oh crap. Now, she had besides the romantic feelings, the grateful feelings towards the boy, for saving her newfound friends from going splat inside a falling elevator in a fucking tall monument. It also explained everything. She discovered why he was acting weird. In the end Spider-Man was the reason why she started to really pay attention to him, but she didn’t even had to find this out to fall for him, she actually started liking him for the weird and confusing dork he was. Michelle came to the conclusion that every nerd at Midtown was a dumbass for not finding out Peter’s big secret, but good for him.

She kind of became friends with Peter and Ned, and she was enjoying the presence of the two losers, but she was taking things slow, like still carrying a book at the lunch table and not fully engaging with their conversations. Still, she was there. 

Michelle couldn’t help but be a little shit sometimes, like when she sent a text to Peter. It was the link of a song called Spiderwebs by the band No Doubt. Just to tease him, it was fun, she could imagine his nervous state, even though he just replied with a “cool song”. One time she sent him the link of Best Of Both Words by Hannah Montana, “feeling nostalgic” she wrote, and laughed alone in her room at her own joke. 

But that was it, and she thought that maybe it would be just like that, until somehow her feelings for him disappeared with time. It could be like that if Michelle didn’t want to get closer, if she didn’t want to make Peter trust her with his secrets. One day, she almost yelled at his face “I know everything! Let me be a part of this!” The idea of the trio discussing secretive super hero things only between them was making her get soft. A bonding moment like that felt like it could be truly heart warming.

Then, there was the trip to Europe. Going to Midtown was indeed the best choice she ever made. Michelle had a feeling something was going to happen, to change. There was a little voice in the back of her mind saying something that she couldn’t understand. She ignored it. Uh-oh. She remembers what happened the last time she ignored her own thoughts like that. Michelle ended up falling in love with Peter Parker, so what’s next to happen?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes. (I just ignored Infinity War for this, lol).
> 
> Please leave comments, it really means a lot to me! Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
